A Conversation Between 2 Wei Officers
by RaitoL
Summary: Zhang He, Xiaohao Yuan and a comb. xD


_Hey there! I'm writing about Zhang He and Xiaohao Yuan. Why? Well, when I play the game, they seem to be fighting together most times. Gives me the idea they're partners._

_So I decided to write something about them. Haha._

_This is my first story/fanfic/crap or wat-cha-ma-like-to call it thingie ever. So, go easy on me when u review. Lol. _

_I do not own Dynasty Warriors._

**"GENERAL!! GENERAL!!!! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!?!??!?!?" yelled Zhang He madly. The mad Wei Officer walked from tent to tent looking for the general repetively yelling the same sentence over and over again. Emphasising on the fact that he will kill the general himself when he finds the man that lost ... his comb. **

**"Which (hiccup) general do you (hiccup) mean?" said Xiaohao Yuan rather drunk after coming out a tent before collapsing on the floor. **

**"Oh I don't know, _general_. Perhaps it's the one lying on the floor like a pig IN FRONT OF ME!!!" said Zhang He trying to sound cool, but obviously blew it.**

**"(hiccup) Since when did we (hiccup) buy a pig?" asked Xiaohao Yuan in a way that made him sound so very innocent.**

**"Ughh..." groaned Zhang He slapping his forehead. "Honestly, you may be a skilled fighter on the battlefield, but you surely are..." Zhang He's sentence fades off as he sees the man that commands an army of soldiers stick up his butt in the air and mumbled, "Yes I did wash my underwears today mummy." then stuck his thumb into his mouth like a baby afterwards.**

**Zhang He wears the animated sweat drop look on his face and laughs a little while later.**

**"Hmm? Is that you Zhang He?" asked Xiaohao Yuan after regaining conciosness a while later and sat on the floor in a pose that resembles a little child. "Wait a minute, Zhang He doesn't have fuzzy hair like you!" exclaimed Xiaohao Yuan squinting at Zhang He.**

**Zhang He raises an eyebrow then becomes extremely furious, and asked Xiaohao Yuan in the face, "Alright you INFEDEL, where ... is it?" hissed Zhang He while clutching his clothes and pulling him toward himself so that they were face to face.**

**"Where is what?" asked Xiaohao Yuan while pushing Zhang He away. "And don't pull me so close to you. We look as if we're kissing. Which make us look gay." he said while shuddering before going back into the tent followed by Zhang He.**

**"Ughhh. How could you even have a thought like that?!? Even if I were to be gay, it woudln't be with a guy ..." fades the words of Zhang He as he sees his general untangling his hair with the missing comb he was looking for.**

**"... who took MY COMB!! YOU THIEF!!!" shouted Zhang He similar to the time where Zhao Yun cut off his b-e-a-utiful hair during combat. **

**"Geez, whats your problem butterfly boy? You don't have to yell in my ear, I'm not deaf." reacted Xiaohao Yuan while putting his hands over his head as if a bomb just fell from the sky.**

**"Well apparently you are aren't you?!? I specifically told all the soldiers, the cooks and even the horses not to go into my tent and take my stuff!" exclaimed Zhang He in a rather exhausted tone from Xiaohao Yuan's childish behaviour. "You were the first one I told." said Zhang He switching into a more stern voice and glares at Xiaohao Yuan.**

**"Hmm? Must have slipped my mind then... Whooops!" chuckled Xiaohao Yuan.**

**Zhang He hangs his mouth opened for a few seconds then slaps his forehead. "Whoops he says..." whispers Zhang He to himself not believing this man is his general.**

**"Why in the world are you so uptight?" asked Xiaohao Yuan like he doesn't know anything.**

**Stares at Xiaohao Yuan in disbelief. "You took my comb! You took it! Do you not know how important my image is? Huh? Do ya? Besides, why does a gorilla need a comb for?"**

**"We bought a gorrila?" asked Xiaohao Yuan very lost in the conversation.**

**"My chief in command everyone..." whispers Zhang He in a peaceful voice as if he was going to die. "Oh nevermind, just give me back my comb. My hair is as you say... fuzzy."**

**"Hmm? Your comb?" asked Xiaohao Yuan returning to his innocent childish self.**

**"Yessss general." dragged Zhang He. "Can you please just return it to me. I'm tired of arguing with you."**

**Xiaohao Yuan looks at the comb. "Ah yes. I remeber now, you left it here the other day and I forgot to give it back to you. And since I forgot to give it back to you, I thought it was mine!" chuckles Xiaohao Yuan to himself. "Sorry. Here you go then!"**

**Zhang He's eyes widened. "Your _actually_ apologizing general? That is a really unbelievable act from you!" exclaims the surprised officer.**

**"I can always take it back if you don't want to accept it. Besides, I feel uncomfortable apologizing to someone under me." said Xiaohao Yuan raising an eyebrow at Zhang He.**

**"No no, I accept your most humble apology." announced Zhang He returning to his usual happy self.**

**"I shall swear eternal loyalty to you, and I will never ever betray Wei, as long as you are under Wei. Because after this experience, I..." said Zhang He before he was rudely interrupted by Xiaohao Yuan.**

**"Yea yea, you dramatic butterfly. Just take the comb and leave." said Xiaohao Yuan in a rush as if to get Zhang He out of the tent. "We've got a big fight with Shu tomorrow. So go to sleep and leave me alone already."**

**Zhang He smiles the kind of smile that would make you feel all sweet inside. "Yes general! And I promised I'll never call you a gorilla _ever _again."**

**Xiaohao Yuan's eyebrow starts to twitch. "I was the gorrilla?"**

**"Mm-hmm! You were the pig too!" says Zhang He in a happy tone.**

**Zhang He's closed eyes widened. He looked at the general with a face that has 'HELP ME!!' written all over it. "I'm not saving myself am I?" stammers Zhang He.**

**"It depends. Are you fast enough to run out this tent before I stand up?" says Xiaohao Yuan very calmly wif an evil smile spread across his face.**

**"Oh look at the time! We've got a big battle tomorrow. Got to go, bye!" said Zhang He in a rush and ran out of the tent before u could finish saying 'Missisippi'.**

**Xiaohao Yuan smiles and shakes his head. "Works all the time." he says before blowing the candle out and climbing into his bed wondering if he'll be able to live tomorrow.**

_Cool. I actually finished this in one day! I mean, one night! Lol. Is it short? I thought its pretty long. Well, it FELT long when I was writing it. Well, enjoy anyways! Please read and review if you have the time. Thanks!_


End file.
